Mine
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: "Let's just say that over these past few years, I've become quite fond of you, young master." SebaCiel. Yaoi.


_A/N: I re-watched Black Butler for the millionth time and couldn't get this scene out of my head. It's based off of episode 17 when Sebastian is bathing Ciel in the church. I don't own them, unfortunately. This is just a quick drabble I whipped up for my fellow SebaCiel fans._

_Yaoi ahead, Ciel orders you to review!_

* * *

**Mine**

_"You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_-Taylor Swift_

"Aren't you getting a little carried away today?" Ciel asked quietly, voice slightly tinged with irritation. Sebastian continued to scrub Ciel's porcelain back, his devilishly handsome face becoming more serious.

"No, I just want to handle things smoothly," he replied truthfully, moving the wash-cloth over the smooth expanse of skin in slow circles.

"Oh?"

"My Lord, I have no intention of allowing you to get yourself into danger," Sebastian said seriously. Ciel glanced back at his butler, genuinely surprised by the edginess in his voice.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Sebastian," Ciel murmured as Sebastian removed his eye-patch so that it wouldn't get wet. An amused smile graced the demon butler's pale lips.

"Let's just say that over these past few years, I've become quite fond of you, young master," he responded coyly, placing a tender kiss atop Ciel's dark grey locks. Ciel reached back with his arm, tangling it in silky black hair as he leant his head back on the edge of the bath to gaze up at his servant from upside-down. Mismatched magenta and sapphire eyes met sparkling crimson ones as Ciel tugged Sebastian's face closer to his own.

"You're mine," he whispered, causing a predatory smile to appear on the demon butler's face and his eyes to briefly flash that sinister pink. He pulled his crisp, white gloves off with his teeth, tossing them to the bare stone floor and wrapping his arms around Ciel's slender waist beneath the lukewarm water.

"For eternity, my Lord," Sebastian purred before capturing Ciel's lips in a passionate, upside-down kiss. His hands began to gently massage Ciel's hips, causing his young master to sigh quietly into their intensifying kiss, before breaking away abruptly. Ciel's face was flushed slightly, and his gorgeous mismatched eyes were clouded over with something akin to happiness.

"Are you going to come in or not?" he asked breathlessly.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian shot back, though his smile was amused and he was already beginning to rid himself of his clothes.

"No," Ciel answered softly. "It was merely a request."

Affection found its way onto Sebastian's face as he slipped into the warm bath with his master. In an instant Ciel's arms were wrapped tightly around Sebastian's neck and they were holding each other, Sebastian kissing Ciel gently and then pecking him in a surprisingly warm gesture upon his right eyelid.

"I would be happy to oblige either way, young master," he replied sweetly, as Ciel laced a delicate hand through Sebastian's silky black hair, smirking in response. "But are you sure you want to do this? It's possible that one of the nuns could walk in, which would make for an awkward situation."

Ciel was currently using the washcloth to clean Sebastian's ears, but looked up at his butler and flashed a playfully seductive grin before crushing his lips against Sebastian's once more, and then leaned up to whisper intimately into his ear.

"That's what makes it so fun."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, unsurprised by his master's response but a little apprehensive that Ciel was washing him as the boy never did such things, even for himself.

"Might I ask why you are the one bathing _me,_ now?" Sebastian asked wearily as Ciel began to lather his hair with shampoo. The young Earl blushed slightly, his trademark pout claiming his face.

"That nun's scent is all over you," Ciel muttered unhappily, causing Sebastian's head to snap up in surprise. He gazed fondly at his young master, placing a hand on his cheek, forcing their eyes to meet.

"I can assure you, my Lord, it meant nothing," he murmured, Ciel's face softening a fraction. "It was the most efficient way of gaining the necessary information, you have my word that it won't happen again.

"Good," Ciel replied quietly, knocking their foreheads together in forgiveness. Sebastian pecked him on the chin adoringly.

"I'm yours, forever and always, young master."

.

.

.

**The End.**


End file.
